A Taste of Toontown
Speak to Lord Lowden Clear at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Hey there, NAME! Ready for more, huh? * I’ve got to be honest with you, when we first initiated you our expectations were low. * But since then you’ve solved all these issues and proved to us that you’re not only capable, but eager and motivated. You stand out from the bunch, NAME. * I’m going to give you two tasks of mine that I hold in high regard. I wouldn’t have been solving them myself if they weren’t! * First thing I’ve had on my list is to set up food resources for all the toons working hard here in Toontown. * We can’t always be eating pies, after all! * We recently had a new chef brought on to help set the situation up. * In fact, he was just like you! He worked his way up and with our trust -- and a love for food -- he was our new head chef! * We set him up with his own diner on Punchline Place, it’s called the Toontown Mess Hall. Go on ahead and drop by and see about getting a food distribution set up! * Oh, and his name? It’s Chef E.Z. Bake. * Now hurry on up and keep making us proud! Next Objective Speak to Chef E.Z. Bake at Toontown Mess Hall on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Oh, hey there. Sorry, we’re not quite open yet. * What’s that? Oh, you’re here to help me out? * That’s great actually, I could really use the help. * Basically, I was put in charge of this, and as much as I love food, I don’t actually have any strategy on how to exactly run a mess hall. * But I got an idea, basically, we want to get distribution from some local shops here in Toontown Central and then we can serve that food to any hungry resistance member that strolls by! * I may not know how to run a business, but I sure know food. * Boy, do I loooove food! * So, we want to be smart with our food choices, so I figure we need to get all three food groups. * Chicken sandwiches, desserts, and meat -- preferably in the round shape! * So Lord Lowden Clear gave me this list of all the restaurants in Toontown, and it says here that Chewy Morsel runs a chicken sandwich shop right here on Punchline Place. * Can you run down to him and see about getting his chicken sandwiches distributed to this location? Next Objective Speak to Chewy Morsel at Rubber Chicken Sandwiches on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Welcome to the prestigious home for rubber chicken sandwiches! '' * ''I’m your chef today, Chewy Morsel! * We prepare, serve, and deliver the finest and freshest rubber chicken sandwiches in town! * Well, we’re still working on the delivery part, but my statement stands. * Before you ask, yes, these are completely vegan, and yes, all the rubber used was treated fairly before preparation. The tread was lightly used! * We also have many options on the menu. We have the top seller being our rubber chicken sandwiches. As well as our fried rubber chicken sandwiches, and our soupe du jour is rubber chicken sandwiches. * So, how may we serve you today? * You want distribution huh? * Well, I will have to think about that one… * OKAY, I’M IN! * I’m going to be honest with you, NAME. * Not a whole lot of toons stop in for some reason. I’m beginning to think it’s because of our limited menu, but I can’t quite put my glove on just what it could be. * I drew a couple flyers up myself though, and I was planning to hang them up all around town. That’d jumpstart the crowd! * Maybe you could take them for me and hang them up, and in return I’ll distribute the finest rubber chicken sandwiches to the mess hall. * In fact, if you could clear a few of the cogs while you’re at it, it’d also probably help this shop get the business it deserves. Sound good? * Fantastic, I’ll see you once you’re done! Next Objective Defeat 5 level 2+ cogs in Toontown Central. Return to Chewy Morsel at Rubber Chicken Sandwiches on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Wonderful! I can already see the crowd lining up! * Well, I can imagine it anyways. But I’m sure they’re coming! * I just added the new double rubber chicken sandwich to the menu for this momentous occasion! * Thanks a lot, NAME. Let Chef E.Z. Bake know that the first shipment will be coming real soon! Next Objective Return to Chef E.Z. Bake at Toontown Mess Hall on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Rubber?? * Uh, I guess it’ll work. One food group down. * Now we need desserts, and the list says the closest place in the dessert section is Cindy Sprinkles’ Sunday Funnies Ice Cream on this street as well. * Can you run down to her shop and get that set up for me? Thank you! Next Objective Speak to Cindy Sprinkles at Sundae Funnies Ice Cream on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * More cardio? * Oh! Like, you’re actually here for something? * I just kinda thought like, maybe you were like, jogging by again, after what Franz had you do earlier. * But um, I think I’d totally be down to help out Chef E.Z. Bake and toons in the resistance. They’re totally cool and all for helping out. * But like, I was chatting up my friend and like, a few Connoisseur cogs came in and totally took all of my ice cream. * I was like “That’s totally rude”! But they didn’t listen. * If you can like, go and get them back, I’ll totally help you guys out! Next Objective Defeat 3 Connoisseurs in Toontown Central. Return to Cindy Sprinkles at Sundae Funnies Ice Cream on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Perfect! You’re so rad, NAME! * I’ll send over some ice cream as soon as I can make it. * Total thanks again, NAME. Next Objective Return to Chef E.Z. Bake at Toontown Mess Hall on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * You really are good at this, you know that right? * So the last thing we’d want seems to be cylindrical meat of sorts. * Meat rounds? Meat circles? * What’s that? * Oh yes! Meatballs! * Let’s check this register and see what it says for the best meatballs in all of Toontown… * Oh yes! * Just what I thought as well. * It was pretty obvious anyways, who else even sells meatballs in Toontown. * It’s Chef Knucklehead! * His shop is Spaghetti and Goofballs over on Loopy Lane. Go head on over and work your magic. I expect meatballs on your way back! Next Objective Speak to Chef Knucklehead at Spaghetti and Goofballs on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * Hey there, NAME! '' * ''Welcome to my shop! * You’re wanting meatballs, right? * Yeah, me too… * I’m not sure when, but it seems that when I wasn’t looking, my supply of meatball product seemed to disappear. * I’m not really sure when or why, but they’re definitely gone. * Until I can get more ready, I’m gonna have to work with you to figure this out. * But I do got a plan! * There IS another meatball shop, but it’s not really known, and their meatball quality is far less than mine. * But for the sake of the toon resistance, we’ll have to get some from him for this first batch. * Just head on over to him and ask him for a supply. They’re just gonna be second-hand meatballs. But they’ll work for now. * His name is Loopy Goopy Googlenerd, his shop is named Loopy’s Balls, and it’s on this street. * Just come back to me when you get them. And beware the stench! * Just kidding. * Ahem... * Good luck! Next Objective Speak to Loopy Goopy Googlenerd at Loopy's Balls on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * A CUSTOMER! * Hi there! Welcome to Loopy’s Balls, home of the finest meatballs in all of Toontown! * Wait, what? * SECOND HAND!? * WHAT DOES CHEF KNUCKLEHEAD KNOW… * Hmmph. * Well, either way, I actually do need the business. * I have this bountiful supply of meatball product that I got- I MEAN MADE, legitimately and fairly, that I need to use up before it becomes just “product”. * Either way I’d just end up feeding it to Jimmy, but regardless. * Take it, it’s yours. Give Chef Knucklehead my regards. * Now where did Jimmy go again… * I’m writing an entire taskline on making meatballs and I need him to spell-check it for me. '' * ''If you ever decide to read it by the way, thank you for reading all the dialogue in advance, I’m working hard on this, after all. * Anyways, before I ramble on too much, head back over to Spaghetti and G- ugh.. Just hurry up and go to THAT shop. Next Objective Return to Chef Knucklehead at Spaghetti and Goofballs on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * This will work. * In fact, this stuff almost seems good. Like the stuff I’d make. * Odd… * Either way, take this box and head on over to Chef E.Z. Bake. He’ll be happy to have a lovely box of Spaghetti and Goofball’s meatball product. * Hope you have a lovely day, NAME! Next Objective Return to Chef E.Z. Bake at Toontown Mess Hall on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Oh, perfect! * These look like they’ll be amazing once we cook them up. * Just imagine all these toons feasting away on rubber chicken sandwiches, ice cream, and meatballs. * They’ll all be looking like Franz Neckvein in no time at all! * Thank you very much, NAME. Let Lord Lowden Clear know that you’ve done an absolutely stellar job! Next Objective Speak to Lord Lowden Clear at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * You really seem special. I was going to sit on that job for at least a few weeks more, but you got it done so fast! * Okay, you know what, I’m gonna send you right to the top of my personal list. * We need to gather and unite some of the potential gag suppliers to allow for a more uniform and easy process of stocking gag shops. * What? You thought gag shops just magically made all these gags for toons? * You may be a real pro at getting tasks done but you’ve got a lot to learn, NAME. * Start by going to Slip and Slide - Used Banana Peels. Rancid Robert seems to be a perfect candidate to provide us with banana peels. * Your mission, shall you choose to accept it, is to go and convince him to supply banana peels for the gag shops. And you don’t have a choice BUT to accept it. * Be swift and smart! You have my trust. The current task ends here. The next task is "Gathering Gags".